1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for use in a motor vehicle and more particularly to a support structure for a transmission shaft of the transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a FF (front engine front drive) motor vehicle, an engine is positioned laterally of the motor vehicle while a transmission shaft is provided to reduce the axial dimension of the transmission. The transmission shaft has on one end a driven gear meshing with an output gear of an auxiliary speed change gear assembly as an automatic transmission and on the other end a driving gear meshing with a driven gear of a final reduction-gear assembly disposed approximately central position in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle. In prior transmissions, the transmission shaft is supported both axially and radially by taper roller bearings, and sufficient corrective measures to prevent noises related to the support of the transmission shaft were not taken. Namely, the axial vibration of the transmission shaft was large and the sound produced by engagement of the output gear of the auxiliary speed change gear assembly with the driven gear of the transmission shaft was large.